Venom Kisses
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Part 2 of SAGA! Life was just beginning to feel normal again for Stephanie Smith, until this new mysterious creature called a kanima appeared. It was hard to cope with being apart of two packs and actually trying to start her own. What else could jump into her life? Season 2. Summary still sucks! Derek/OC, Scott/Allison, Stiles/OC,! Rated T of course!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction To life Again

**A/N Here is the first chapter of the Sequel! I just couldn't wait to start writing because I have a lot of creative juices flowing! I love you all for following and reviewing! Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Stephanie Smith. I'm an 18 year old and in college. My friends Scott, Allison, and Stiles are in their final year in high school. Two years ago, on June 21, I was bitten by a werewolf. I was destined to become that werewolf's mate.

At first, I tried to hate him, tried to avoid thinking about him, but soon I realized that was impossible for me. When I actually considered trying to be with him, he tells me we can't be together because of an alpha type of rule. I apparently was supposed to be an alpha all on my own, but he just happened to speed up the process. That isn't easy news to hear.

So, basically, he was telling me even if he didn't bite me that night, I was still destined to become what he is. _A werewolf, _just in case you didn't know. So, at the time, the only way I thought was possible to deal with the situation was to kill myself. Then he happened to reappear just seconds before I stabbed myself in the heart with a silver bladed knife. And I guess we were together ever since, willing to try to be together even if there were rules against it.

Now, you probably either didn't read the first novel and you just started this one, or you did and you forgot who I'm referring to, or maybe you didn't. Well, that werewolf just happened to be Derek Hale. This is just a synopsis of my previous life. Now, step into my now adult life. Like I said in the beginning, I'm Stephanie Smith…

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

During the past two years, Moon and Stiles finally got together after about 5 months of talking. Scott and Allison, well, there situation stayed the same, sadly. And then, this new mysterious creature called a Kanima was witnessed by citizens that it was killing, and we've been searching and following it. Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I know its Jackson. Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac want Jackson killed but I won't allow it. You see what type of predicament I'm in? Being in two packs isn't so easy, and convincing them to join to together is even harder. Scott and the rest of us decided to keep Jackson chained up in Stiles' fathers' stolen arrest car, until he escaped and ran to the Sheriff and placed the restraining order on Scott and Stiles. Okay, I think I fast forwarded enough. Just note this story is going to be through my eyes, so I of course will make it the way I want. Okay, I've fast forwarded enough.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air, looking at the asleep Derek to me and clutched my chest.

"It happened again didn't it?"He mumbled with his eyes still shut.

I nodded, knowing he could sense it anyway. Then, he sat up and pulled me into an embrace. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Slowly but surely, I fell asleep again. I faintly felt him kiss my forehead, put me back on my pillow, and then wrapped his arms around me.

For some reason, the past week I've been having these dreams about the Kanima killing its next victim. Either a thief or a murderer, but I never thought anything of it because that's what the master tells it to do. Well, that's what Allison researched.

A few hours later…

I woke up with the sun shining on my face from my window. I rolled over to find Derek gone. I sighed as I sat up in my bed and hugged my knees. "As usual, he is always gone in the morning."

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my window. I turned and saw Scott waving at me with a huge grin on his face. I smirked as I walked to my window, opened it, and gesture him to come in.

"Good morning. Where is Derek?"

"He left, as usual."

"Ah."He collapsed onto my bed, sniffed it, then stood right back up. "Ugh Stephanie! You could've warned me!"He wrinkled up his nose.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. We did it again and it was amazing."My smirk grew.

"I didn't ask for the details."

"I know, but I feel like giving them to you anyway. Boy, I sure didn't remember him having such a large-"

"Stephanie!"He shouted.

"Okay, okay. Wait, aren't you grounded? Meaning no Stiles or me?"

"Yeah, but my mom has an early morning shift and then an afternoon shift right after. By the time she reaches home, she's out like a light."

"Ah. I'm going to make breakfast. Want some?"

He smirked. "Nah, I have to go and take a make-up Chemistry test."

I nodded and waved as I walked out of my room. "Good luck with that!"I shouted as I heard him jump out of my window and shut it behind him.

I ran downstairs and into my kitchen, grabbed a bowl and milk, and made cereal, when I heard a slow knock on my front door.

"I don't feel like opening the door so you can use the window!"I shouted.

A few seconds later, I saw Erica walk downstairs from my bedroom and approach me. "Derek wants you to meet at the hideout. And that he is sorry for leaving this morning without saying goodbye."

I nodded, finished the last sip of milk, and ran upstairs to change into black Capri pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and black Nike sneakers. I grabbed my keys, phone and saw Erica tapping her foot inpatiently.

"Done yet?"She growled.

"Yeah. And I'll drive."I wiggled my car keys in my hand as I saw Erica smirked.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

We darted out of my house and hopped into car. I started the engine and sped off into an unknown trial to the hideout. "So what does Derek want with me that he couldn't tell me himself?"

"Wow, never knew Derek was into the impatient types…"She mumbled as she looked out my passenger window

"Watch it, Erica."

"He told me not to tell you until you reach there. But before we get there, drop me off at your old school. I have a mission of my own."

"Does it involve the Kanima?"

She turned and gave me a smirk, then continued to look back out the window. "You were always the quick one weren't you?"

I sped faster as I drove to my old school. I reached the front and parked. "Do you want me to wait?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Don't keep Derek waiting."She slammed the door shut and walked inside the building.

I sped off towards the hideout, wondering what Derek needed me for. I stopped halfway on the trial, stepped out of the car, and locked it. I shifted halfway and ran the rest of the distance. I walked inside, and it was pitch black.

"H-hello? Derek?"

"In here.."I heard him call from the old subway car. I walked inside and saw him with a table set up for breakfast, then felt a smirk crawl against my lips. "What is this?"

"A date. Never really had one of these so bare with me."

"Well, lets get st-"I turned around when I heard Scott and Stiles run in with Erica shaking in Scott's arms.

Derek ran over to them and grabbed Erica and placed her on the floor. "Hold her up!"He shouted at a already nervous Stiles.

"Is she dying?"Stiles asked.

"She might be. Okay, this is going to hurt."Derek grabbed Erica's arm and snapped it.

"Ahhh!"She started screaming loudly in pain.

"You broke her arm!"Stiles shouted.

"It will trigger the healing process. I have to drain the venom out. Now here comes more pain."Derek squeezed Erica's arm, making lots and lots of blood drain out. She screamed even louder in pain, then started to calm down.

"Stiles… you make a good batman…"She mumbled before she lost consciousness.

"Scott, where is Allison?"I asked as Derek, him, and I walked out of the subway cart.

"She's at the school still."Then he turned to Derek. "You knew it was Jackson. You just wanted Erica to confirm it didn't you." Derek nodded. "We will join packs to stop this thing. Under one condition, we will catch him, not kill him."

"Any thing else?"

"We will do this my way…"Scott growled.

**A/N Chapter 2 is coming soon! Until then, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Deep feelings

**A/N Okay, a little more mature in this chapter, but no descriptive scenes. I am not experienced to have **_that_** yet, give me about 7 years? Lol. Thanks again to all my followers! I had to change the rating because not that much people read Rated M, so I went back to Rated T. Sorry, but I want more people to read it! Okay, on with the story! Oh! And this chapter is not based of an episode, because I couldn't wait for the new episode so I decided to write this chapter without knowing the episode. But the next chapter will be based on the new episode. Okay, now the story begins!**

**Btw, I listened to the songs In the Dark- Flyleaf and also Chasm- Flyleaf. I recommend you listen to these two songs to understand the feelings a little better. Just a thought! :)  
**

**Chapter 2:**

I stood in the doorway of the subway cart, constantly looking at Stiles and Erica, then Derek and Scott making a plan. After a few minutes, I was beginning to be impatient, tapping my foot while everyone was working around me, like I wasn't even there. Yeah, I mean I would want this and wouldn't get it, but now I am getting it and I don't want it. "So what's the plan?"

Derek looked up, walked over to me, and held my cheeks. "We will tell you after we have it all figured out."

I brushed his hands off my face and growled. "Whatever."I turned around to head to Stiles, when he grabbed my hand. "Let go"

"What's wrong, Steph?"

I looked at him surprised he actually didn't know. "I'm beginning to feel like a Stiles."

"Hey!"I heard Stiles shout at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a Stiles or a third wheel. You guys just work like I'm not even here to help, when I am still a part of this whole thing. But don't worry, I'm going to help Stiles."I shook my wrist out of his tight grip and walked inside the cart.

I sat next to Stiles on the floor while an unconscious Erica laid her head on his stomach. "How is she doing?"

"She's so freaking hot!"

I tilted my head actually confused. He looked at me and shook his head. "Not that type of hot. I meant she's feels like she's having a major fever!"

I put my palm on Erica's forehead, feeling how warm she was. I smacked Stiles on the back of the neck. "Why didn't you say something, Stupid?"I snapped.

"I thought it was because she was a werewolf and it didn't matter. You know, cause of the whole body heat difference between them and humans."

I held my head in irritation, even though he did have a valid excuse."Okay, I'll be back. Keep her elevated before the blood rushes to her nose and suffocates her." I stood up and walked outside the cart, catching the attention of Scott.

"Where are you going?"

"Just do what you guys are doing, and Stiles and I will do what we're doing."

"Steph."Derek pleaded with me to cooperate.

I sighed. "Erica's body temperature was heated up and I was going to go to my house to get a medicine I've had over the years."

He nodded, watching me leave the room. I ran to my car and jumped inside. I sat in my seat, thinking about what happened. I'm turning into that bitch I was two years ago, and I hated it.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?"I heard Derek's voice next to me. I turned around and jumped in my seat to see him sitting in the passenger seat. I turned away and looked out the window, feeling him grab my cheeks to face him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, baby."I hissed.

"Stephanie."

I cringed and closed my eyes tightly. I hated when he used my whole name. I slowly opened my eyes to find his face a few inches away from mine, his eyes boring into my heart. I listened to his heart rate increase just a bit, and then return back to normal. Then, I saw him lean, crashing his slightly rough lips to mine.

I was a bit off guard, but slowly regained composure as I grabbed his head to pull him closer to me, intensifying the kiss. My lungs were begging for air, but I ignored them. All I wanted was him, and nothing was going to get in my way.

Slowly, he parted from me, his lips still centimeters away from mine. I shivered as his fingertips brushed against my cheek gently. He was teasing me, and he knew it. "Now, what were you thinking about?"

"About me."I whispered, barely making the words audible.

"What about you?"

"I was thinking about my attitude back inside the hideout."

"Steph, you had a clear reason. You felt left out."

"Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."I turned away, looking out the back windshield, but yet again to be pulled to face him.

"Doesn't matter? You felt left out. We should've included you in our plans. We're sorry. Actually, I'm sorry. I'm not apologizing for Scott."

"It's okay."

He pulled me in for another kiss, this one even deeper and longer than the first one. I started climbing over the arm rest as he began to back up against the passenger door. I knew where this was headed, but I didn't care. My body ached for more of him, but I sighed and pulled away, remembering what I was planning to do earlier. "Derek, I need to get the medicine."I mumbled.

He nodded and disappeared, running back to the hideout. I slouched back into my driver's seat disappointed, started the car, and drove home to get the medicine. I reached my house in less than ten minutes, which would usually take a little longer. I ran inside my bathroom, grabbed the herbal medicine, and ran back inside in my car and drove back to the hideout. I stepped back inside, seeing Derek look up at me and smirk, causing my to look away embarrassed.

"What's wrong with her? Did you guys do it again?"Scott asked.

"No! Jeesh, grow up Scott."I snapped and went inside the cart where Erica and Stiles were.

"Did you get it?"Stiles asked.

I nodded, grabbed the bottle and opened it, receiving a disgusted face from Stiles as I placed the brown liquid on Erica's arm. I waited for the liquid to dissolve inside of her arm, and then smirked. "That's should do it."I stood up.

Stiles felt her forehead and then looked at me surprised. "What the hell was that? It stinks, but works like magic."

"A special potion I made during on me and Derek's night flings."I smirked as I walked out of the cart.

"I didn't need to know that!"He shouted.

"You asked!" I replied as I sat on Derek's lap. I felt him brush my hair with his fingers and Scott continued to talk.

"I'm going to get Allison."

We both nodded as we watch him run off. Then I turned to Derek. "What now?"

"I don't know. It's getting late, want to go to your house?"

I nodded, and then shook my head. "What about Scott?"

"He has a phone, and he probably can figure out what we went to do."He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Then let's go."I grabbed his hand and walked out of the hideout. "Stiles, stay here for Allison and Scott okay?"

"Gotcha."He shouted.

Derek hopped into the driver's seat of my car, and I followed in the passenger seat. I handed him my keys and off we went to my house. He arrived in less than five minutes, even faster than when I arrived to get the medicine. He ran to my door and picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be romantic for once in my life."

"Oh. Well keep going."I smirked.

He jumped up to my window, opened it, and threw my gently onto my bed. He shut the window and laid next to me. I put my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Ready?"He asked.

I nodded as he rolled over and kissed me. I couldn't wait for this….

**A/N Chapter 3 coming soon! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raving

**A/N Okay, I think this is the longest chapter! Yay! I finally did it! Enjoy! And btw, there is a lot of Point of views! So keep up! And this is based of Season two episode 8. Just a heads up. There is less Stephanie in this chapter too! Okay, no more revealing. Just read! **

**Chapter 3:**

I felt Derek shaking me, trying to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes as he kissed my cheek. "Derek, its night still, what's going on?"

"Scott just called. Says he sees Jackson and Matt at an underground club. Tickets cost $75. He wants us and Isaac to meet up at the vet so we can find something to either paralyze Jackson or slow him down so we can capture him."

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

He gave me a stern glare as I sighed. "I guess not." I hopped off my bed and grabbed my black sweats and long sleeve shirt that was on the floor. I quickly put them on, then slid on my Jordan's as Derek waited for me at my window.

"Let's go."He said as he grabbed my hand and hopped out my window, running towards the vet.

"You know what bugs me?"I said while running.

"What?"

"Why would he want Isaac? He doesn't trust him."

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Attitude much?"

He turned his head and looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."I waved my hand as I ran a little faster than him. I saw the vet place in the distance and started running faster. I already saw Scott waiting there.

"Finally. Where is Isaac?"He asked.

"I don't know and we don't care."I snapped.

"Attitude much Steph?"Derek smirked.

"Shut up. This better be good Scott, we were sleeping!"

Scott smirked. Then, we heard Isaac come from the forest. "Good, let's go talk to my boss."

We walked inside and saw the vet. About an hour later, we all went our separate ways.

"So what now baby?"I asked.

"We're going to the club to trap Jackson. You and Erica will be luring Jackson by dancing with him and Isaac."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about that."

X~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Stiles POV:

Scott and I were in the locker room with the rest of the lacrosse team talking until Coach came out of his office shouting. "Where the hell is Jackson?"

"Dude, I thought we were supposed to be keeping an eye one him."I whispered to Scott, who gave me an 'I don't know' shrug.

"Stilinski! Where is Jackson?"Coach shouted at me.

"I don't know coach. Haven't seen him since the last time I saw him."

"And when was that?"

"Well, it was when I last saw him."I saw Scott looked at me and smirk.

"Ah. Danny, make sure to tell Jackson not to miss any practices."

"Will do."

"So, how are we going to get tickets?"I asked.

"I don't know, nobody is selling."

Suddenly, Isaac came up behind us and grabbed us by our collars. "How do you two even survive?"

"So what's your plan on getting tickets? No one is selling them."Scott asked annoyed.

Isaac patted our backs, then walked passed us. "Give me a minute, boys."

Then, we saw him jumped a kid with two tickets in his hand. "That's got to hurt." A few more throws later… "That will leave a bruise." A few _more_ throws later… "And that will leave a concussion."

We saw Isaac slam a ticket into each of our chests, and then smirk as he walked away. "Enjoy the show, guys."

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was the night of the rave and all of us were ready to start the plan. Erica and I looked at each other and nodded, looked at Isaac who nodded, then walked inside the club. The lights were flashing multicolor strobe lights while everyone was dancing. I smirked as we walked towards Jackson who was heading towards his next victim.

Stiles POV:

Scott and I arrived at the front of the club, parked my jeep, and hopped out to go to the trunk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"I asked.

"Seems like something's bothering you."

"No, no I'm fine."

Scott's POV:

I found Allison with Matt, and cursed at myself. What the hell was she doing here with him? I caught her glance and she said to Matt, nodded, and walked over my way. I grabbed her hand and pulled out away even further. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? You told me to go out with him."

"Not here! We have a plan."

"You have a plan? Scott, my grandfather and dad are coming here. They have a plan too."

"Allison, what did you tell them?"

"Scott-"

"What did you tell them?"I growled.

"I had to tell them everything, Scott. It's killing people and they needed to know! Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it."

"I need you to trust me!"

"I do trust you, more than anyone!"

"Just stay out of the way."

"Scott-"

"Stay out of the way, Allison!"I shouted and walked away, leaving her staring at me with her mouth opened.

Stephanie POV:

Erica and I walked in front of Jackson and started dancing with him, followed by Isaac, who was mostly dancing with Erica while I danced with Jackson. It was uncomfortable feeling Jackson's manhood rub against my ass and his tongue brush against my neck and collarbone seductively, but I continued to go along with it since it was part of the plan. Then, I saw Isaac with the needle gun ready to stick Jackson with it, and nodded. Erica saw and also nodded as she turned to Jackson to start dancing with him, hopefully trying to distract him even more.

However, Jackson caught on, knocking the needle out of Isaac's hand, and slicing Erica, Isaac, and my neck, leaving us paralyzed. I barely saw Isaac manage to stumble and grab the needle, finally sticking Jackson in the neck, then pull him away out of the room. I stumbled as I grabbed Erica and slowly drag her into the room Isaac was heading to.

I finally managed to reach the room, and placed Erica next to me as I leaned my head against the wall. "Stiles better have been done with his part of this damn plan."I moaned softly.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and heard werewolf growls. I heard one that sounded just like Derek's. "Derek? Derek!"I tried to get up, but I was still paralyzed and Isaac was pushing me down.

"Stephanie, calm down. He's fine."

Stiles POV:

"Hey Scott, please answer your damn phone because I'm running out of magically fairy dust and I have about fifty feet left to cover. Okay, thanks." I hung up the phone.

"Alright Stiles, imagine this would work. Imagine, imagine it working right now."I looked at a bumper sticker. "Imagine… Imagine…"

I closed my eyes as I continued to mumble. "Imagine it working…"

Slowly, I walked a few steps, releasing the last of the magic powder out of my hand and onto the floor. I opened my eyes to see that the power was just enough and it was working.

"It worked? It actually worked! Woo!" I cheered as I jumped on a random car, setting off the alarm, then hopping off.

Stephanie POV:

We saw Jackson turn back into the Kanima, a voice controlling him. Stiles ran in and started talking to him. Suddenly, Jackson shifted fully and growled at us.

"Okay, run. Everybody out of the room!"Stiles commanded.

We all ran and shut the door, trying to keep him in there. But, the Kanima broke through the wall.

"Uh oh."

Derek POV:

After sending Boyd to take my car back home, I ran to Stiles. Suddenly, I heard Scott howl in pain. "Stiles, Scott is dying."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I just know! Stiles, break the link!"

He looked at me, shook his head, then broke the chain of magic powder he worked so hard on. I ran towards where I heard him howl. I saw him on the floor, face down. Then, I felt someone stab me behind in my neck. I turned around and saw Mrs. Argent trying to stab me again. I grabbed her wrist and made her drop the knife, and slammed her into the wall. She grabbed my head and slammed into the wall. I bit her on the shoulder and she threw me over to Scott. As I got up to fight more, she disappeared. I saw Scott, grabbed him, and dragged him to the vet as fast as possible.

I watched as the vet healed Scott and thanked him. Then, I heard Stephanie howl. "Stephanie!"

Scott shot up fast and nodded. "Let's go"

Mrs. Argent POV:

I stumbled towards my husband as I saw him rush towards me. I collapsed in his arms, and saw him notice the bite on my shoulder. I stared at him half awake, as he pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead.

It happened to me…

**A/N Chapter 4 is on the way! Until then, read and review! And get ready to expect Moon in the later chapters than never before! And maybe even a new OC. Who knows?**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note

**A/N Okay, I made this account for the outfits Stephanie and Moon wear in the stories.**

**Copy this url to go see how the outfits really look like:**

** www. tiffyfin . polyvore. com (without the spaces of course)  
**

**Okay, now this is for both Sorrow and Secrets, and Venom kisses! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: What the fk?

**A/N Okay, chapter 4! Sorry about the little author's note, but now here we go! Thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up gasping for air again, looking at Derek, and then started calming down. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to relax. After being rescued by Derek and Scott at the club, I don't remember much. All I remember is Derek putting me to bed and climbing next to me before I passed out from exhaustion. I was having a dream that I saw Moon crying and Stiles walking away with Erica. It felt so real, but I shook it off. Stiles wouldn't do that, he cared for Moon too much. I looked at my window, noticing it was morning.

"What are you thinking about?"I heard Derek mumbled as he put his head on my chest.

"I had a dream about Stiles leaving Moon to go to Erica."

"I see. These dreams have been happening for a while now. Do you think it's because of us mating?"

I quickly shook my head and sighed. "I hope not."

"Steph, I don't want you to keep having these dreams to the point you're waking up in the middle of the night or in the morning gasping for air if you don't need to."

"Derek, it's not you, okay?"I rubbed his cheek gently.

He didn't answer. I sighed. My life was going right back to being complicated. "Excuse me for a minute."I felt Derek lift his head up and I got off my bed, headed inside my bathroom to take a shower. I got out, wrapped myself in my towel, and went inside my closet, noticing Derek still shirtless in my bed.

I came out in a red strapless dress and black heels with my bag, keys, and phone. "I'm going out for a minute."

"Not dressed like that."

I looked at my outfit, and then looked back at him. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. That's the problem."

I looked at him confused. He got up and held my face. "I don't anybody trying to hit on you."

I smirked. "Everyone should already know I'm yours."

"Stephanie, promise me if someone comes up to you and you feel threatened, you will howl."

"I can protect myself, Derek."

"Stephanie!"He snapped at me.

I stared at him with a deep concern. He was really serious. I sighed, closed my eyes, and nodded. "I promise."

I opened my eyes, to see him looking at me, still holding my face. His eyes had a pleading look in them, which made my heart sink. Suddenly, he pulled me in for a kiss. However, this kiss wasn't like the usual ones. This one felt emotional, like a break up or a sad goodbye kiss. I pulled away quickly, and walked out to my house, and jumped into my car. I decided to call Allison.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Allison, want to hang out today?"

"_I, uh, Sure-_" I heard Scott groan in the background.

"Ha, I'll give an hour longer."I smirked.

"_Steph, don't act like you didn't do it with Derek either_."I could sense her smirking as well.

"S-shut up. Just be protected you two."

"_Okay, like you guys are protected. I'll be ready in 20 minutes. You can pick me up at my house_."

" Shut up. I'm older okay?Okay, see ya. Morning to you too Scott"

"_Uh, I, h-hi Stephanie_."I could also tell he must've been blushing like an idiot.

I hung up and drove off towards Allison's house, seeing Derek hop out of my window and run towards the hideout. I felt horrible, and I didn't know why. I didn't do anything, and yet I felt awful. I never seen Derek look at me like that before, and it scared the shit out of me. I know him as Derek, the guy who was ruthless and a bad ass. Not an emotional guy, too. I kept thinking until I saw Stiles and Moon walking inside a movie, and then I sighed in relief. "Thank god."

I picked up Allison and headed towards a café I remembered going to when I was human, or when I thought I was "human". We pulled up and walked inside, taking the table near the window. I looked over and saw Erica and Isaac across the room.

"So what's up?"Allison asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, I just needed to clear my head and hang out with a friend, you know?"

She nodded, and then called a waiter over. "Something's up. Tell me."

I looked at her and smirked. "You always did know me well." I started messing with my fingers and started sighing, until I felt Allison's hand stopping my shaky hands.

"Stephanie, you know you can talk to me right?"

I nodded. "Okay, for the past few weeks, I've been having these dreams that seem so real, but they don't come true. And then Derek is thinking it's because since we're two alphas and we're mating, that is the cause. And then, when I was getting ready to leave, he had this worried look like he was afraid someone was going to try to hurt me. I never seen this side to him before, and I really don't like it."

"You don't like that he is actually caring?"She asked while handing the waiter the menus back

"No, that part I love a lot! Just the worrying about me too much part."

"I see."She nodded slowly while the waiter returned with our drinks. "What do you think the cause for these dreams is?"

"I don't really know, but I know it's not because of us."

" Are you sure?"

"Wait, what are you saying? You think it is?"I snapped back.

"No, of course not! But we can't count out that possibility. Want me to look into it?"

"Yes please."I slumped back into my chair as I took a sip of my lavender tea.

Then, I saw a suspicious, but surprisingly attractive guy walk inside. He had short, black spiky hair, black gages not too big, a plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He looked at me and flashed his eyes a quick gold color, then smirk at me. He walked towards my table. "Well, hello there."

"Allison, do you hear something?"I asked, totally ignoring him.

"Nope, do you?"She followed, catching on.

I shook my head, then looked at the guy. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're not interested."

"Too bad, because I was interested in you. I'm Zayn. I'm Moon's cousin. She said she knows you and Allison is it?"He asked looking at Allison. She nodded slowly, and then sipped her coffee. "Am I bothering you?"

I looked to see Isaac stand up protectively. I flashed my eyes and saw him nod, then sit back down. I looked back at Zayn and gave him a small, fake, and obvious forced smile. "Why yes, yes you are actually."

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Stephanie."He slid a note under my cup of tea and then walked away. Erica and Isaac got up and walked over to us.

"Stephanie, Derek sent us to watch you. What am I supposed to tell him?"Isaac asked.

"He sent you to watch over me? I told him I can take care of myself. Tell him that nothing happened."I snapped.

"Stephanie, he can tell if we're lying."Erica jumped in.

"Well, get better at it. Now if you guys will excuse us, we have shopping to do."I grabbed Allison, dropped money on the table, and then walked out of the café. I continued to walk in the plaza with Allison until I found a store. "Let's go in here!"

"Isn't that Moon and Stiles over there? And Erica?"She pointed to the direction.

I saw Moon watching Stiles talk to Erica from a distance. What the hell was she doing?

**A/N Uh oh, is Erica a man stealer? Chapter 5 is coming soon! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Kiss and make up: Steph style!

**A/N Okay, this chapter kinda sucks in my opinion. TOO MUCH LOVEY DOVEY STUFF! But, me being the most romantic person out there, I couldn't help it! Lol. Warning, a little bit more cursing in this chapter. I'm kinda expressing my feelings about someone in this chapter as well, maybe good or maybe bad. You figure it out, and when you have the answer, send me it in a review! Okay, still reading this author's note because that's what you do? Good job!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen wolf or any characters. I felt like saying that now because I've noticed that I never said it! Poor me...**

**Chapter 4:**

We continued to watch from a distance as Erica kissed Stiles on the cheek and left, followed by an upset Moon walking away from Stiles, not listening to his plea.

"Oh my god."Allison whispered.

"It's official, Erica is a dead bitch."

"I thought you didn't like Moon."

"I don't"

"So why are you helping?"

"Girl code. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go." We walked out of the store, hopped into my car, and drove to the hideout. We reach about ten minutes later, walking in seeing Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Derek, and Scott there.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a busy bitch today?"I asked.

"What are you going on about now?"Erica snapped.

"Oh don't act like you don't know."Allison joined.

"You fucking kissed Stiles on his cheek right in front of Moon!"I growled, trying to keep myself under control.

"So?"

"You little-"Allison went to hit her, but Scott held her back. Erica flashed her eyes and hissed at her, causing me to step in front Allison protectively.

"I dare you, bitch. I fucking dare you!"I growled.

She looked at me, then turned away growling at herself, with Isaac trying to talk to her about what was going on. I turned back and looked at Allison. "You okay?"

She nodded, and then walked away into a corner with Scott trailing right behind her, still trying to comfort her. I shook my head and tried to breathe normally, but nothing was helping. I was too upset about Moon, how Moon's cousin was flirting with me, and also how Erica threatened Allison. Then, I felt hands wrap around my waist and lips brush against my neck. I closed my eyes as I finally regained composure. "I'm fine."

"When you say it in a hiss, tells me you have a lot on your mind."

"You know me so well."I teased, my eyes still closed as he planted mini kisses on my neck.

"I heard about Zayn."He whispered in my ear.

"And?"

"I also heard he gave you a note."

I reached for his arms and pulled them off me. I walked away a few steps as I remembered what the note said and shivered a little.

"_I always get what I want. And what I want is you…"_

"I threw it away."I tried so hard to make an excuse just so he would change the topic.

"What did it say?"

"Something about always getting what he wants and what he wants is me. No big deal."

I turned my head slightly to see his expression on his face. It was emotionless. I turned completely and grabbed him for a few slow kisses. "I don't like it when you worry. It's not natural of you."

"I can't help it. It's hard _not _to worry about someone you care about."

"I understand. But that note didn't mean anything okay? Yes, he is a werewolf. But from the looks of it, he is just an omega. Harmless little thing. Please don't think about too much okay?"I grabbed his face and placed his forehead onto mine. "Please?"

He slowly nodded, as he pulled me in again for another kiss, this time much longer. I broke it and hugged him, catching him off guard a little. Then, I felt him pick me up to return the hug, and I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his torso.

"I love you."He whispered again into my ear, his warm breath tingling on my earlobe.

I looked up at him, and felt a huge smile spread across my face. He said those words again. In my mind, I will admit I was having a fan girl scream moment going on, but on the outside, I just stared into his eyes. "I love you too."

He sat down on a stool with me still wrapped around him, and placed his forehead against mine. "One thing I do have to say."

"What is it?"I asked.

"Even though it turns me the hell on to see you threaten or kick someone's ass, I do have to stick up for my pack members."

I nodded. "Totally understandable. I lost it. I'm sorry."

He kissed me quickly. "Say no more. I understand. She was messing with your friends' relationship."

"Since when are you so understanding? Hmm?"I grinned.

"Since we've finally got together."He smirked

"Nice answer"

A few hours later….

I woke up to Stiles and Moon arguing outside of the hideout, and also to find out that I was still in the same position as before, my legs wrapped around my loves' torso. I lifted my head off of his chest to find that Allison was sleeping on Scott's chest in the corner of the room. "Cute."I whispered inaudibly.

I tried to get up to go see what was going on, but Derek had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Derek…. Der-ek…. Baby…"I whispered louder and louder.

He jumped up and kissed me suddenly. I pushed him off, seeing him smirk. "You bastard, you did that on purpose."

"And your point is?"

"I'm trying to get up."

"Maybe I don't want you to get up."

"But I hear Stiles and Moon arguing outside."

"Whatever it is, let them work it out."He said as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

I gave him puppy eyes, knowing he would sense them. Then, I heard him sigh. "Go ahead."

I smirked as I hopped off and ran outside into the forest. I saw Stiles shouting at Moon who was looking away rolling her eyes. "Kids these days."I mumbled as I walked up to them.

"Stephanie! Thank goodness, can you tell Stiles that allowing a girl, who is not your girlfriend, to kiss you is wrong!"Moon snapped more directly at Stiles.

"It's not like I knew Erica was going to do that!"Stiles snapped back.

I sighed, cracked my fingers, and calmed myself as I listened to them bicker back and forth. First, I punched Stiles in the face. Next, I pulled Moon's hair to the floor. "Will you two just SHUT UP!"I shouted, making me receive slightly scared faces from both of them.

"Thank you. Now Stiles, how do you feel about Moon?" I asked as I mentally groaned in my head. I felt like this was a Dr. Phil show or a Jerry Springer show, either one. It didn't matter because both shows were annoying as fuck.

"I-I like her so much and I'm afraid to lose her."He said in a low voice.

"Moon? How do you feel about Stiles?"

"I like him a lot, too."She whispered.

I cleared my throat, then slapped both of the in the back of their heads. "Well hike up your damn skirts and stop arguing! You're not helping anyone here who is trying to sleep!"

"Ow!"They both whined.

"Goodnight, and good luck to both parties." I put up the 'dueces' sign and went back to Derek, repositioned myself the same way, and went to sleep on his chest. I felt him wrapped his arms around me and continue to snore, not too loud and not too soft, just perfect so I could fall asleep easier.

**A/N Chapter 6 is coming soon. Until then, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bastard Strikes

**A/N Okay! Here you go! Chapter 6! This chapter is one of my favorites, unlike the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I said it once, just go back a chapter to read it again if you want, you bunch of weirdos. LOL**

**Chapter 6:**

I was in a dark room, chained up against a wall. There was a dim light swinging slowly above my head, not even a few feet away. I tried breaking the chains, but it was no use. Suddenly, I heard the hiss of the Kanima approach my direction. I continued to struggle, even tried to shift, but for some reason it wasn't working. I saw it eyes appear out of the darkness as it finally was in front of me. I turned my head away as it screeched in my ears. I saw it look at me from head to toe, sniffing me. I started to cry as I continued desperately to break free of the chains. I started screaming, seeing the Kanima hiss its teeth at me.

But then, I heard human footsteps coming towards me. The dim light started moving towards the direction of the mysterious person. The light first shined on the persons' feet, making its way up to the face. It was Zayn.

Suddenly, Derek busted through the wall and howled. The Kanima hissed as it darted towards Derek. It whacked him with its tail and then cut his throat.

"Derek!"I screamed as I cried even harder.

I woke up again gasping for air, but this time I really couldn't breathe. I was having another panic attack, even though I haven't had one so severe in years.

"Stephanie… Stephanie! Calm down!"I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Scott shaking me while Derek was holding my face near his. I was laying flat on the floor in the train. I looked around and saw Moon, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison and…. _Him_…

I sat up quickly as I backed away into the wall of the train cart. "Get away from me!"I shouted.

"What's wrong?"Moon hugged Zayn confused.

"**Get… him… away… from me**…"I growled, feeling myself shifting. This time, I didn't want to stop it.

"Uh oh. Moon get him out of here now!"Derek snapped.

She nodded, then directed Zayn to leave the room. I briefly caught Zayn smirking as he exited the door. I tried to bolt up and attack him, but Stiles, Scott, and Isaac hold me down. I felt Derek grab my face and forced me to look at him.

"Stephanie, calm down."He whispered.

I closed my eyes, inhaled air, and then returned back to normal, but I fainted. I could feel Isaac and Stiles pick me up and put me in an old subway chair. Then I felt Erica and Allison sit next to me and kept my company.

Derek POV:

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and I walked out of the cart. I rubbed my hands through my hair, trying to calm down.

"What the hell was wrong with her?"Stiles asked.

"She's been having these dreams and waking up in the middle of the night gasping for air. But not like this."I explained.

"And it must've been worse now for some reason."Scott continued.

"Never seen her like this before."Isaac joined in.

"It's Zayn."

We all turned our heads towards the subway cart. Allison stood there, leaning on the side. She walked towards us scratching her arm." We saw Zayn earlier yesterday, and he came to our table, flirting with Stephanie. And then he left, leaving us a note. It said-"

"Something about always getting what he wants and she is what he wants?"I cut her off asking.

"Yeah.. how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."I lied through my teeth.

"Well, I saw kill the bastard and get on with the Kanima hunting."Boyd cracked his knuckles.

"No way! It's Moon's cousin. My girlfriend?"Stiles protested.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to get him to leave my Stephanie alone!"I snapped.

Stephanie POV:

_Sometimes I'm a selfish flake_

_You're always a true friend_

_And I don't deserve you_

_Cause I'm not there for you_

_Please forgive me again_

I started to wake up from fainting and I felt tears against my face. I saw Erica there with a sympathetic smile across her face. "You okay?"

I nodded as I wiped my tears off my face.

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can come to_

_It runs deeper than my bones_

_I wanna be there for you_

"Where is Derek?"I whispered.

"He's outside talking to the guys and Allison."

I nodded slowly as I got up and stumbled a little to the doorway of the subway cart. I saw Derek talking to the guys, his back facing me. Perfect, I can leave to my car. I needed to think. I ran to in front of the guys, running to my car.

"Stephanie wait!"I heard Allison call after me, but I ignored her, and continued to running to my car.

"I got her."Isaac nodded to everyone then disappeared after me.

I reached inside my car and locked all doors. I put my head on the steering wheel and sighed. What is the reason of these dreams? I can't believe that Derek and I mating may actually be the cause. I shook my head and sighed again.

"Boy you run fast!"A voice said.

I looked over to my passenger seat and saw Isaac trying to catch his breath. I turned my head to my window. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Isaac."

"Fine, I can be a shoulder to cry on."

I looked back at him, feeling my eyes fill up with tears, then broke down on his shoulder. "Help me. These dreams are getting out of control! This one had Zayn. I don't like him and somehow he is showing up in my dreams, and always killing Derek or one of you guys!"I sobbed.

His body felt stiff at first, then I felt him hug me. "Did you tell Derek about this dream?"

"No! I can't! I don't want him to worry!"I snapped my head up from his shoulder.

"But your making him worry even more by not telling him. Did you ever think of that?"

I shook my head and sighed. "You're right. You can tell him. But please, tell him I don't want to talk about it today okay? Tomorrow."

He nodded, and then disappeared. I started my engine and drove to Derek's house instead of mine. I didn't feel like going home, and I wanted to see his house again. Maybe I can clear my head there, even though most of it was burned down in the fire that killed his family. I was almost there, when another car smashed into the driver side of my car. I banged my head against the steering wheel and coughed out blood. I sat up and tried to see who crashed into me and I howled. I saw him approach my car door, trying to open it. His eyes were glowing a red this time. I started backing up into my passenger seat, trying to avoid him. He ripped the door of the hinges, looked back at me, and smiled an evil smile. "**I told you I get what I want."**

"Zayn.."I whispered

I continued to back up, struggling to open the door. I shifted, my eyes glowing brightly. I howled again, this time receiving a response from Derek. I barked at Zayn who kept crawling in my car towards me.

"**Get away before I rip you to shreds**!"I growled.

He clawed my stomach, and it wasn't healing like it was supposed to. "Night, Steph."

I started feeling light headed as the blood continued to drip from my stomach. I barely managed to look at my stomach, then back at him before the room started getting blury. I felt him pick me up and head to where he was planning to take me.

"_Derek…_"

**A/N Uh oh, Her dream is finally coming true! Chapter 7 coming soon! Until then, read and review! Btw the lyrics to the song is "There for you"- Flyleaf  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Blood and Screams

**A/N Okay, this chapter has a lot more cursing, so be warned. The lyrics again is from Flyleaf-The Kind. I love that band! Okay Chapter 7 is a go!**

**Chapter 7:**

I started to regain consciousness, my head pounding from a massive headache. I licked my lips, slightly tasting dried blood on the corners. I looked down, seeing I was only in my bra and black sweat pants, my shoes and shirt covered in dirt and blood over in the corner. I tried to howl, but my throat was closed shut. "Damn it, I lost my voice. I least I heard a response from Derek before I black out. Right? Or maybe I thought I did. Ugh!"I cursed myself inaudibly.

Derek POV:

I heard Stephanie howl a few hours before. I took Scott and Isaac to go find her. As we were running, I smelled her scent, her blood. I stopped suddenly, and sank into a crouch, looking in the leaves. There were drips of blood trailing towards a trail near my house. I started growling.

"What is it Derek?"Isaac asked.

"Whoever did this is a dead bastard. This is Steph's blood!"I snapped as I dipped my fingers into the drops showing Isaac.

"I have Zayn's scent as well. It has to be him."Scott sniffed the ground.

"Let's go."I growled, howling, trying to make Stephanie hear that I'm on my way.

Stephanie POV:

I heard Derek howl again and cursed at myself. I tried breaking from the wall, but it was no use. It was happening. My dream was coming true. There was a dim light swinging slowly above my head, not even a few feet away, just like the dream. I tried breaking the chains even more, but it was still no use. Suddenly, I heard the hiss of the Kanima approach my direction. I continued to struggle, even tried to shift, but for some reason it wasn't working. I saw it eyes appear out of the darkness as it finally was in front of me. I turned my head away as it screeched in my ears. I saw it look at me from head to toe, sniffing me. I started to cry as I continued desperately to break free of the chains. I started screaming, still not having a voice, seeing the Kanima hiss its teeth at me.

But then, I heard human footsteps coming towards me. The dim light started moving towards the direction of the mysterious person. The light first shined on the persons' feet, making its way up to the face. It was Zayn.

"Don't bother or this illusion will continue."He said with a sly smirk.

"Fine. Don't worry, when Derek comes, he is going to kill you."I barked as I tried to break free yet again, but still nothing.

He closed his eyes and chuckled, look at me, then slap my face, causing me to spit out more blood. "I don't let anyone threaten me."

"Get used to it you bastard!"I shouted, earning me another smack against my face.

Suddenly, the Kanima disappeared, leaving Zayn under a dim light. He roughly grabbed my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. "If you want to remain safe, I suggest you shut up."

"Bite me."I snarled.

He shrugged his shoulders, let my face go, and then flipped a tiny switch on a box. I started screaming as electricity flowed through me, my heart beat increasing rapidly. Then, he flipped the switch off again, watching me gasp for air. I shifted, my eyes a bloodshot red, and I started barking and growling, trying to break free and kill the bastard.

"Tsk, tsk, Stephie. I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice. Here we go again."He shook his head as he flipped the switch yet again, and started walking away. I continued to howl and scream, feeling tears of rage and pain and hurt. I felt the electricity increase power as it continued to circulate in my blood, my headache increasing and my pulse racing.

"Ahhhhhh!"I screamed.

_And its just the kind, the kind you talked about_

_And its just the kind that clothes your mind with Christ_

_He is feeding you, and you know the truth_

_And I pray this the last song I sing to you_

I started to black out again, the electricity still flowing. Then, it stopped. I looked up to see Zayn turn the switch off and smirk. "I don't want to kill you yet, your too cute."

"Fuck off."I whispered as I tried to catch air into my lungs.

He chuckled as he left the room. "Your welcome."

I barked at him, and then sighed. I wouldn't admit it, but I was glad the little fuck turd had a kind bone in his body to turn it off. Otherwise, I would've died before Derek could even could save me. Wherever the hell he was, I hope he was nearby. I don't know how much I could take of this constant torture. But one thing is for sure, once Derek comes and saves me, that little mutt is a dead bastard!

I finally fell into a sleep of exhaustion. So much electricity was so much for me. "Please hurry Derek…"

_Im sorry father, Im sorry sister_

_I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry father_

_I'm sorry father, I'm sorry sister,_

_I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry everybody!_

Derek POV:

We reached near my house and saw a huge accident. We walked up closer and noticed it was Zayns' and Stephs' cars smashed into each other.

"Well that confirms it was Zayn."Scott scowled as he looked at the pool of Steph's blood.

"What doesn't make sense is that she wasn't healing."Isaac thought out loud.

I nodded as I opened the passenger door, seeing the claw mark that was cover in blood, which was obviously Steph's. I averted my eyes to the driver side and saw a trail of more blood, this time it look like her body was dragged out of the car.

"She was dragged after bleeding out too much."I growled.

"Don't worry we will find her, Derek."Scott assured me.

"Oh I know that."That wasn't what I was afraid of. I was afraid we would find her, but it would be too late..

_I'm sorry father, I'm sorry sister_

_I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry father_

_I'm sorry father, I'm sorry sister_

_I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry everybody!_

**A/N Chapter 8 is coming soon! Wait, What is going to happen? We'll see! Until then, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Hero

**A/N Okay here is chapter 8! A little more romance/ cursing in this one. And some more Point of Views so keep up okay? Thanks for all the support! Okay, start reading and ignore the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I thought I said to ignore it! Lol I dont own Teen wolf, only my characters I created**

**Chapter 8:**

I suddenly felt electricity flow through my body again, forcing me to wake up instantly. My vision was blurry, but I managed to see Zayn there at the switch with food. I haven't eaten in hours, and this electricity kept making it worse. I started to feel blood drip from my stomach. "Damn it, it's still not healing."I thought silently.

"Yeah, it's not healing. The electricity keeps burning the new cells so your body has to keep restarting the healing process. Want some food?"He offered noodles

I hissed at him, trying to forget how hungry I was. I heard Derek howl again, this time he sounded near. I smirked as I howled in response.

"Oh well, this was fun. But I should get going."Zayn stood up chuckling.

"Aw, where you going? I was just about to have some real fun."I smirked

"Nah, fun is over."He gave me a sly grin and glare before switching the electricity on again. I started screaming and growling as the blood rushing from my stomach increased, and watched him walk away. I howled even louder, hoping Derek was right here saving me. The blood leaving my body continued, making me very light headed. I howled again, this time a little weaker, but I tried to hold on. Then, I saw Isaac, Scott, and Derek bust through the door. The electricity was increasing voltage, I felt my heart slowing its pulse. "H-help me…."I whispered as I lost consciousness.

Scott POV:

We finally reached where Stephanie was, but she was chained up to a wall and we saw electricity flowing from wires into her. "Derek! Go and turn off the machine!"

He was about to go, but Zayn appeared and clawed him into a wall. I looked over to Isaac who nodded and ran to the machine, as I headed to fight Zayn with Derek.

Stephanie POV:

I was surrounded by darkness. I was wearing a white dress, clean of blood and dirt. My hair was in a pony tail, and I saw my parents smiling above me. Dad reached out his hand to me. "Stephanie, it's not your time to die…"

"I want to be with you!"I cried.

"Stephie,"My mom said, "Do you really want to leave you're friends, when their trying to save you?"

I fell onto my knees and cried. "I-I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry daddy!"I continued to cry. I walked up to them and grabbed my father's hand.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I fell from the wall, collapsing in Isaac's arms. I felt my stomach finally healing itself from the deep claw mark, the blood drying up quickly, too. I barely opened my eyes to see Scott and Derek resting, watching a fire burn Zayn in the corner of the room.

"Derek! She's waking up!"Isaac shouted over to them.

They both stood up and rushed over to me. My eyes closed from exhaustion. I felt Scott check my pulse as Derek saw my stomach and how deep the gash was.

"Let's take her to the vet. Maybe he could make her heal faster."Scott offered.

Derek nodded, picked me up bridal style, my body still numb from all the electricity. He kissed my temple, then ran towards the vet, with Scott and Isaac trialing right behind.

Stiles POV:

I paced around the hideout, waited desperately for Scott to call with good news. Suddenly, my phone start ringing in my pocket. I stumbled quickly to answer it. "Hello?"

"We found her, she's unconscious now because of the electricity, but she will be fine. We're heading towards the vet."

I sighed. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Alright."

"Is she fine?"Erica asked.

I looked over to her, seeing concerned faces on both her, Boyd's, and Allison's face, and nodded with a small smile. "She's being taken to the vet. Let's go."

Everyone nodded, jumped into my jeep, and headed towards the vet.

Stephanie POV:

My eyes snapped open as I felt a needle being injected into my arm while I was laying on a cold metal table. "Ow! Shit!"I cursed.

Derek stood up quickly and grabbed my cheeks, watching the vet leave to room, and then forcing me to look him in the eyes. I tried looking away, but his eyes had so much worry in them. "I'm fine."

"Stop being so stubborn and defensive. It's okay to show weakness sometimes."

I tried to look away, but he pulled my face to his, connecting our lips together. It was a rough, passionate, and also a forgiving kiss, but it didn't matter. I felt tears run down on my cheeks, and surprisingly his as well. I broke away, seeing his tears drip onto my cheeks. I pulled him to me again, not caring how hard I was crying. "I thought I was going to die."I sobbed.

He helped me sit up on the table, my legs swinging off the edge. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, I love you so much."

He pushed me away and looked into my eyes, making me shiver a little. "All I care about is that your safe. I'm so proud of you. Holding on just long enough for us to save you. Most werewolves would've died much quicker, but not you. And I love you more."He rubbed his nose against mine, his forehead against mine, too.

We both closed our eyes, just feeling each other's heat near us felt so right. I never realized how much he meant to me. I needed him in my life, and I never felt this way about anyone. I roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him to me, crashing our lips yet again for another kiss. My lungs started screaming for air, but I ignored them. All I wanted was him.

"Ahem."

We stopped and saw Allison at the doorway. I turned to see Derek slightly blushing. Derek Hale was blushing? I punched him playfully in the arm, and then turned back to Allison who was smirking.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, come in."I smirked.

"Okay, she's awake everyone!"She shouted out the room. Soon, everyone came in. First Scott came in, next Stiles, then Isaac, followed by Erica, Moon, and lastly Boyd. Scott came and hugged me quickly, then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Thanks to you, Isaac, and Derek. Still lightheaded, though."I gave a shy smile.

"I wonder why…"I heard Allison mumbled away as she smirked.

"Let's get you home."Derek picked me up off the table and help me to his car. Once inside his car, he placed his hand on my knee.

"I was so afraid of losing you."He whispered.

I looked at him, smiled, then punched him in the arm again. "Please, I could've held out longer."

"And she's back."He smirked as he drove towards my house. I think I needed to rest for like a week. My body still felt a little numb, my head was pounding like a drum, and my eyes were shutting slowly. Sleep was what I needed. I also needed Derek with me. That is one thing I knew for sure.

We reached my house. He helped me out of my side of the car, carrying me up to my window. He placed me on my bed, then sat next to me after shutting my window.

"Crap! My car is totaled!" I groaned.

"It's fine, I have another mustang for emergencies. You can have it."

I sat up and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure in my life."He smiled one of those genuine smiles.

I gave him one of those same smiles, laid my head on his chest, listening to his now steady heartbeat, which put me into a comfortable, deep sleep. I was glad to be alive, and his arms again.

**A/N Chapter 9 is coming soon! Until then, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A date finally

** Sorry for not updating in like forever! I just got home from out of town and I've been super busy! Okay, this is the last chapter sadly, but guess what? I'm making this story into a Trilogy! Yeah! And maybe even into a four part series! I'm so dedicated to this story now because of all my fans! Thanks to all! And this chapter is very short, just letting you know! Well, enjoy! And get ready for the next novel! **

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up on my bed to the sun shining on my face and smiled. I rolled over to find Derek gone, making my smile disappear. "He's gone yet again, even after everything."I sighed as I got up to take a shower. I grabbed my robe and headed into my bathroom. I turned the water to the hottest temperature and hopped inside, letting the water hit my hair and work its way down.

I scrubbed with extra force, trying to get the dry dirt and blood that was still left on my skin. "Ugh, I feel like shit."I grumbled as I leaned my head on the side of the shower.

"And why is that?"

I jumped up, and then opened the shower curtain to see Derek there smirking with a rose in his left hand. "What the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack! And I'm kinda in the middle of something here?"I gestured to the shower.

"And you're point is?"

I shook my head and closed the curtain. "I'll be out soon."

"Yeah, okay." He closed the door behind him. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and robe, wrapped myself and my hair, and walked out into my room straight into my closet, noticing Derek on my bed, feet up and all.

I grabbed my purple and black punk dress and black heels and stepped back into my room. "What do you think?" I asked smiling brightly.

"You look nice."

I sweat dropped and slightly frowned. "Always the specific one, aren't you?"

"Fine, you look amazing."He smiled as he got up to stand in front of me and gave me the rose.

"Thank you. What is it for?"

"Well, remember when I tried to have an actually date, but Erica came in injured and we forgot about it since?" He asked, continuing as I nodded. "Well… I want to make up for it. But be warned, I'm not the romantic types."

I kissed him softly, then pulled away, grabbing his collar to his car. "Don't worry, I wasn't either. I'll teach you."

**A/N Aww! Happy endings, well, until the next book! Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: WATTPAD NEWS!

Hello all my lovely followers and followettes (if thats even a word...)

i have a watt pad account! and I'm writing a new story! And! I want you all to check it out!

PLEASE READ "The Love Bitten Fate"!

If you need a shortcut to the site, here it is!:

user/Wolfprincess529

and if that came out totally horrible here it is again

(slash) user (slash) wolfprincess529

please read and comment, and if you have an account on that site, fan me!

Loves you all! And get ready for a new Teen wolf story coming out on here soon! Thats all the heads up!


End file.
